Phoebe and Coop At the start
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: hey this is a story bout pheebs and coop's life and how cole attacks them...also about them wanting to get away back to how they were when they were first married. they have three kids in this :


So this is just a little spin off i wrote about Phoebe and Coop a few months after their youngest daughter is born. Unlike some people on this, i dont care if you use the names i have, coz i know there's not THAT many names that start with P .

Hope you enjoy, please rate/comment!

Phoebe brushed the sleep out of her eyes and struggled to sit up as tiredness washed over her. The empty bed reminded her of Coops charge who had called him just as she had arrived home. She was thinking about the previous night, a night on the town with her two sisters Paige and Piper, something they hadn't done in a long time, when her emphatic power told her that her newborn baby Payton was terrified. All tiredness gone, adrenalin setting in, she ran to the nursery which was off her bedroom, screaming Coops name as she went. She kicked the door open to see a man in a black hooded cloak standing over Payton's basinet.

"Get away from her you Bastard". The figure turned around and faced Phoebe, his powers controlling her every move, paralysing her.

"I know we had out differences Phoebe, but really? Bastard, how rude, I just wanted to see your new baby, the one that should have been ours, not that sissy of a creatures...what does he call himself? A cupid? How pathetic "just as Phoebe recognised the rough, scratch voice she heard the familiar sound of Coop hearting into the room, Phoebe gathered all the strength she could muster to scream out one word "COOP!'

The hooded man flicked of his hood to reveal the very person Phoebe had known it to be, but had dreaded. Standing helplessly together, all Phoebe and Coop could do was listen to their tiny newborn scream in terror, begging for someone familiar to come into her sight. Cole flicked a look of annoyance at the baby."Well, just thought you should know, I'm back phoebe and any time you want a break from..." he looked contemptuously at Coop "him...you know where to find me". With that, Cole shimmered out, leaving Phoebe and Coop full control of their bodies again. Both of them ran towards the tiny baby girl whom they had both been tortured to listen to screaming for the past few seconds. Phoebe scooped Payton up in her arms and pulled her close, and was then pulled into an embrace by coop, who, despite having experience with demons, was shaken up. Phoebe looked up in to her husband's face "we can't let him get to her, to none of them" Coop silently agreed and the connection between them strengthened as they both vowed to stop Cole at any length. "We have to vanquish him"

"CUDDLLEESSS" screamed four-year-old Peace, who had just run into the room wearing her favourite outfit, a pink fairy costume, with bright red gumboots. Phoebe and Coop smiled as Peace ran into her daddy's arm squealing with joy. "So mommy, who do we have to vanquish this time?" asked Prudence, their oh-so mature six year old daughter who resembled Phoebe's late sister Prue so much. Phoebe laughed, as did Coop. "Oh baby, you don't have to worry about anything like that" smiled Coop. "Yet." Added Phoebe darkly. Coop sent phoebe a warning glance and she knew she had stepped out of line. The good thing about being emphatically connected to Coop was that he knew how sorry she felt. "Mommy...hurting's bad, helping's good" warned Peace sternly, with such a classic look on her face that Coop and Phoebe burst out laughing. Sensing that Phoebe wanted to talk to him alone, Coop took his oldest two daughters by the hands, and said "Who wants to go camp out at the Manor for the day?"Knowing the two girls would love the chance to spend the day with Aunt Piper (or pepper as Peace called her), who fattened them up with fresh cookies and warm milk, Coop beamed the girls away from their condo.

When Coop arrived back, without the girls, Phoebe had fed and dressed Payton, who now lay on their bed cooing at the ceiling, talking away in baby language. Coop walked towards Phoebe, who had stood up when he beamed in, and gave her the largest hug he could, wanting to protect her from the hurt he knew she was feeling. "I called Paige; she's on her way with the book to seal the house. She found a way to magically stop anyone apart from you, Leo and Herself from coming into the house magically." Coop breathed in the smell from the top of his wife's head and shut his eyes. They had known that once Payton was born that demons would come after her, all the charmed ones children had experienced that, but for it to be Cole, the thought of it still shook Coop to the bone. He loved phoebe so much and he knew that nothing would make her go back to Cole, she loved him too much, but he still felt worried, for his daughter's sake as well. Cole had always wanted to have a child with Phoebe and Phoebe's child would be the next best thing Coop guessed. Phoebe snuggled closer into Coops man-chest and closed her eyes, for a moment she could just forget that demons where once again after her babies and just focus on all the love and warmth that radiated from Coops perfect body.

The two of them separated when they heard Paige orb in "Oh dammit, I've got such bad timing with these things, ummm...I can orb out if you guys wanna, you know"

"Paige, don't be silly, we need you, did you find the spell, what do we need, how do we do it?" rushed Phoebe all at once. "Ummm...ok, thanks, yes I found the spell, it's fine if it's just you who says the spell, but I think you and Coop together will be stronger and you just chant...did I answer everything".

Ignoring Paiges attempt at humour, Phoebe grabbed the Book of Shadows from her sisters hands . Coop walked over to his wife and took her hand in his, sending her reassurance.

"Hear our words, hear our cry,

Spirits from the other side

Settle here and guard this place

So no evil can enter

Protect our children and our hearts

In this, our condo den"

A silver orb rose out of the ground, spinning, faster and faster, until It exploded, showering the room in a bright glitter. "Ultra-cool!" called out Paige.

Phoebe turned to Coop, who gathered her up in his arms and gave her strength. The entire morning had drained Phoebe of her energy and now her adrenalin had run out all she wanted was to curl up with her baby and sleep. Coop lifted her onto their bed and before Phoebe could ask for Payton, he felt her need and passed their sleepy infant into her mother's arms. Once mother and child were connected again they fell into a dreamless sleep. Coop bent down and kissed Phoebes forehead, wiping away a loose lock of hair that dangled in front of her nose. He sat down in the ocking chair in the corner of the room, where he could see every angle, and prepared to keep watch over his wife and child as they slept. Paige looked at her sister and her husband and smiled to herself. She knew that they needed to be alone together, and was about to orb out, when a thought struck her. "Coop, who attacked you guys, Phoebe never mentioned it to me?" Coop looked up at Paige and then gazed across to the bed where Phoebe and Payton lay asleep. Frown lines filled his face like scars, etched deep into his skin. "It was Cole. He's back, and he wants our girls." Paige gasped and then kicked herself for having such a bad reaction, which she knew would make Coop feel worse. "But. How. Never mind about how Coop, don't worry, we'll just vanquish his sorry arse again and again if we have to, he wont get your girls, I promise", with another smile of reassurance, Paige orbed out.

Later that evening, when Phoebe had woken and fed Payton, Coop hearted to the manor to fetch his other two girls. "Hi daddy" called Prue, who was sitting watching TV with her cousins Wyatt and Chris. "Hi baby, were you a good girl for Aunt Piper?"

"Oh she was excellent, an absolute angel" called Piper from the kitchen. "Come talk Coop!"

Coop obeyed and walked into the kitchen where piper was washing up, he walked over and grabbed a tea towel and started to help with drying up. "So what went on today Coop? Is Payton ok? How's Phoebe doing?" Coop sighed with exhaustion, he too, like Phoebe, needed sleep. "It was Cole." Ignoring Pipers look of horror, he continued " Phoebe had just woken up and she felt Paytons terror, when she ran into the nursery, cole froze her entire body, likewise with me, it's a new power Piper, one I've never come across, it was weird, like I was not frozen at all, I could still see, hear and think and breathe, I just couldn't move…if that makes sense." Piper nodded, still in a daze. "Well what have you done?" Not understanding her question, Coop frowned. "I mean, have you protected yourself with magic?" Coop nodded with understanding "we did a protection spell, only good can orb into the house."Piper gave a weak smile. "That's bought us some time, who knows how strong Cole is. He's bound to find a way through the spell eventually." Coop nodded grimly. "Well, I better get back to Phoebe, she's only just woken up and she'll be exhausted still. Where's Peace?" Piper gave him a motherly hug. "It'll be ok, you go spend sometime wih your family. Miss Ladybug is up in the Attic, she fell asleep." Coop smiled. "How many animals did she heart this time?" Piper groaned…"About five rabbits and 12 cats! I swear, she's getting worse, I cant keep sending Leo or Paige around with an entire petting zoo returning animals because she refuses to send them home" Coop laughed at his middle Childs behaviour. Peace, or commonly known as Ladybug, had the power to heart things to her and since she was a pacifist, like Leo, her uncle, she had a tendancy to heart neighbourhood creatures to her, believing she could look after them better."If that girl isn't careful, I'll bind her powers" laughed Coop, joking as he walked out of the kitchen to collect his girls.

"MMOMMMYYY" cried Peace as soon as Coop had hearted them back home. Phoebe smiled at the brown haired, brown eyed little girl infront of her. Throwing her arms around Phoebes neck, Peace started to cry. Phoebe looked down, puzzled. "Hey hey, what's that matter baby?" Coop walked over, concerned. "She's a crybaby mommy, crying all day, saying she wanted to see if you and Payton were ok…and then she fell asleep…she was boring today". Coop looked at his crying child and rubbed her back. "What's wrong baby, you can tell mommy and me" he said. Peace looked up, snuffling. "Why was you so sad mommy? " Phoebe stuttered "but how….who said I was sad?"

"No one mommy, I felt it. You were sad and scared and Payton was really really scared without me. I cried for Aunty Pepper to take me home but she wouldn't and then I got too tierd and I fell asleep." Coop looked into Phoebes eyes, searching for the answer he knew he would find. "You don't think?"

"Yeah, I think she might." Phoebe looked down at her upset daughter. "You mean, you felt sad because mommy was sad?" Peace nodded her head miserably. Phoebe screamed with happiness. "Baby! You have empathy! You felt what I felt, Payton too! Oh baby, I'm so proud of you" Peace's grin spread across her whole family. "I have imp-thy?" Prue laughed. "No silly billy, you have a new power, the same as mommy and Daddy." Peace looked up at her big sister. "And do you have it?" Prue looked puzzled. "No, I don't, why don't I have it mommy?" Phoebe and Coop knew what to do they each took a hand and said to both their girls "You are special who you are, powers or no powers". They all looked down at Payton, the only Charmed child to not have any powers before 6 months old. Phoebe hid her worry from her girls, but she knew that Coop could feel her worry and she knew he felt it too. As if to prove her point, the tiny baby waved her chubby hands and flew three feet in the air. "Coop! did you see that?" Screamed Phoebe stunned. Too shocked to reply, he took hold of his floating daughter and carefully lowered her to the bed. Phoebe looked into Coops eyes and knew she was looking at her husbands very soul, that was one thing she loved about Coop, he wore his heart on his sleave.


End file.
